To the World of Benders
by Ty Lee Hyuga
Summary: A teenager wins a computer program that lets him travel between dimensions. It went ignored for its absurdity. But after seeing something he wishes to change in a show he watches, his curiosity gets the better of him. Can he reach the part he wishes to change to his liking, or will his intrusion, and possibly others, send the set series of events spiraling into chaos? First Story
1. Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Only my OCs. Unless I introduce things from other franchises, THIS WILL BE THE ONLY DISCLAIMER IN THE STORY. All future Disclaimers, unless otherwise specified, will be a list of names. Names of people who tell me my story doesn't have a Disclaimer. Names of people who for some reason did not read the Disclaimer you are currently reading. Names of people who will be told to "Go to the Prologue and read the words below the chapter select box at the top of the page." Names of people who, if you are still reading this without being told, you will be able to laugh at their idiocy. If you are reading this because I messaged you to tell you to read this… (points at you) LOL!**

* * *

_**Prologue: Preparations **_**(Nothing is going to prepare my self-esteem [i.e. non-existent] for all the flames I might [i.e. will] get)**

"Do I really want to give this thing a try?" a teenage boy asked himself. He was sitting in a small rolling office chair in his room, a desk in front of him. A laptop was running on it, a program already running with a box having the choices 'OK and 'Cancel' on it.

The teenager himself looked normal for a 16 year old with short brown hair and hazel colored eyes. He was wearing a graphic black t-shirt with the white silhouette of a large broadsword with two holes on the blade near the hilt, blue jeans with a black hoodie tied around his waist by the sleeves, and black sneakers. Around his neck going down past his collar was a necklace with what appeared to be a strange looking key attached to it.

Around a month and a half ago, he received a package in the mail saying that he had won a prototype of a universal transporter that could be run from a computer.

At the time, he didn't really care about it. Super Smash Brothers Brawl was not even three days away from being released and he had been waiting a long time to get it. He had his priorities, and some things had much greater precedence.

Anyways, that was a month and a half ago. Lots of things can happen in the span of a month. One thing that happened was this teenager had seen something on the Internet. It had excited him when he saw its existence, and after seeing it he was left speechless and nearly satisfied. The ending had something that left a bitter taste in his mouth so to speak. He wanted to change it somehow. But he knew that it was all just wishful thinking. There wasn't really any way he could go there…

And then he remembered that package he got.

He immediately found it to see if what it claimed to be wasn't a bunch of bullshit. It came with a DVD with the installation on it, as well as two small cellphone-like devices. Deciding to give it a shot, he setup the program on his laptop, reading the instruction manual it came with as it installed.

He learned quite a bit from it. He could go to anyplace he desired, whether it was real or not. He could make changes to himself, like better physical abilities, giving himself supernatural abilities, magical abilities, knowledge of martial arts. Hell he could change his species if he wanted to! Anything and everything he could think of, this thing could do to him. The only thing he had to keep in mind was that said changes would be, in big bold letters in the manual, **PERMANENT.**

So he just decided to give himself a few things that wouldn't be noticeable unless he was using said changes. He was going to come back from time to time to check up on his younger brother and sister and didn't want to freak them out with some radical change. Just some simple things that would allow him to hold his own in the universe he was going to right from the get-go. Maybe he could try to work on some other things when he found the time.

He wasn't just going to jump into the situation he wanted to change head first though. He wanted to work up to it. He wanted to feel an immense amount of satisfaction knowing that he _earned the right_ to have a chance at changing it.

So he set up when and where the portal would take him and the two changes that would be done to him. He left a note letting his siblings know what he was doing and how to take care of themselves. He packed up a few changes in clothes, some basic toiletries, and his iPod, Nintendo DS, and PSP all into a backpack. Most importantly, he brought one of the cellphone-like devices that the instruction manual said would allow him to open a portal to return home. That thing was never leaving his person.

The program told him to connect a webcam so it could project a portal for him to enter. Once he connected it and positioned it to point where he wanted the portal to appear, the program asked him if he was ready to open the portal with the choices 'OK' and 'Cancel'. It was here he asked himself…

"Do I really want to give this thing a try?"

He didn't know how long he sat there thinking about it. Thinking about just _what_ he was possibly getting himself into. All he did know was that he eventually clicked 'OK'.

The webcam started to project a blue portal. He could see inside was a cosmos like space with an opening to another place not far from him. Another world. He couldn't see a floor in the portal space, so he put a foot inside to test if he could walk in. Upon feeling there was a floor, he put more weight on his foot to see if said 'floor' would hold. It did. He stepped inside and started walking towards the other portal, looking around himself as he saw nothing but the cosmos like space wherever he looked.

Around halfway towards the other side, he heard the portal he entered close behind him. Once it fully closed, his whole body was wracked with pain, his head noticeably more so. After a few seconds of this, the pain slowly went away, leaving his body with a dull ache. He wondered what that was about when he realized that he knew how to use the fighting style he chose to know. So the soreness in the rest of his body must have meant the other thing he did to himself worked.

Now feeling that he was truly ready, he ran towards the opening to another world. A world filled with a select group of people that could bend the elements.

The world of Avatar: The Last Airbender.

* * *

**AN: Did I upload the chapter just fine? I haven't done this before, so I don't know. I need to see it on the Fanfiction list to make sure. I wanna make sure it can be seen before I go to work and post the 2****nd**** chapter when I get back. (If it takes awhile, there may be the possibility of a Disclaimer)**


	2. Arrival

_**Chapter 2: Arrival **_**(Because stories with a chapter called "Chapter 1" when the url and alert email **_**clearly**_** states that it's the 2****nd**** chapter means being annoyed every time a chapter comes out for the **_**whole fucking story**_**)**

The teenager jogged out of the portal to find himself on a wooden construction platform. As he took in the sight of the stone city in front of him, he could hear something breathing heavily near him. He turned around to see what was doing so to come face to face with a very large animal.

Said animal was a bison with 6 legs and white fur with gray fur the shape of an arrow on its head. The boy recognized him as Appa, Aang's sky bison. Appa turned his gaze to the side, and the boy followed it to see the portal he came through, which decided at that particular moment to close. After watching it disappear, the two beings returned their gazes to each other, Appa with a quizzical look on his face. The boy nervously raised his hand and waved. "Umm… Hi?"

Appa walked up to him and gave him a few experimental sniffs, the boy remaining still so as not to agitate the massive creature. After sniffing him, he resumed staring at him. This continued for a bit until…

"… Can I put my arm down now? It's getting tired." the boy pleaded.

Appa continued to stare at him for a few more seconds before giving the boy a single lick to his entire body with his large tongue, such was the difference in their sizes. The boy chuckled as he tried to stop the bison from licking him. "Hey, okay big guy I get it! Could you stop? I actually like the shirt I'm wearing!" Appa complied and lied down in front of the boy with an expectant look on his face. The boy raised his hand to pet him and looked to him for permission. When Appa gave no response, he reached out and rubbed him on his arrow. The bison growled in contentment, so the boy continued to scratch him and wait for someone to show up. And show up someone did.

It was another teenage boy close to his age that he recognized as Sokka. He had dark brown hair tied up in a short ponytail, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. He was wearing a blue sleeveless shirt and dark blue pants with a boomerang strapped to his left leg. His pants were tucked into a pair of brown fur boots. He was also carrying a toddler and seemed to be in a rush. "Appa, we have to go! Katara needs us!" He yelled before he noticed the boy scratching Appa. "Who are you? Are you Fire Nation?"

"No I'm not Fire Nation. I'm from… well, a really far away place. My name is Sean," the boy answered. "You need any help with anything?"

Sokka gave Sean a quick once over. "Well you certainly don't dress like any Fire Nation person I've seen. Or have a name like one for that matter. Look, I don't have time. I need to help my sister. Could you carry this kid for me so I can guide Appa?" he asked. Sean nodded and took the toddler from him and followed him onto Appa. Sokka went to Appa's head to take the reins while Sean took the kid to the saddle and held on. Sokka turned around and asked, "All strapped in?"

Sean was leaning on his backpack near the back of the saddle with one arm holding the toddler and the other gripping onto the side of the saddle. "As much as I'll ever be, umm…"

"Sokka," he answered. "Now hang on. Appa yip yip!"

With that, Appa took off into the air, Sokka guiding him up towards another platform while Sean held on for dear life. Within seconds, they both could hear a girls voice say, "How are you going to fight without your bending?" Looking down, Sean and Sokka could see three girls on the platform.

On one side was a girl similar in appearance to Sokka that Sean recognized as Katara. Long brown hair tied in a braid that reached her back with two loops of hair framing her face, blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was wearing a short sleeve blue shirt that went below her knees. They were cut at the sides below her waist showing her wearing dark blue pants with fur shoes. Around her neck was a necklace with a pendant with a wave design hand-carved on it.

Not that far away from her were the two girls that had to be Mai and Ty Lee. Mai had black hair done up in two buns that resembled panda ears with two thick strands going past her shoulders to her chest. She had dark golden eyes and wore loose red robes that covered her entirely leaving only her shoes to be seen. Ty Lee had long brown hair tied into a very long braid that reached her knees. She wore what could be considered a circus outfit consisting of a pink shirt that left her belly exposed and slightly baggy pink pants that went just past her knees and sandals on her feet.

Mai was holding a tri pronged dagger in her hand and was preparing to throw it. Sokka acted quickly and threw his boomerang. He hit his mark and disarmed her of her weapon. "I seem to manage," he said as he caught his boomerang. He had Appa land on the platform to pick Katara up. While Katara climbed on, Appa sent an air blast at Mai and Ty Lee with his tail, blowing them away to the other side of the platform.

When Katara made it on Appa, he took off to look for Aang. It wasn't long before Katara noticed Sean sitting in the back of Appa's saddle holding the two year old close to him. "Sokka, who is that?"

"Huh?" Sokka looked back to see who his sister was referring to. "Oh that's Sean. He's holding the kid for us."

Katara raised her eyebrow at the answer. "That's unlike you Sokka. Normally you'd be very untrusting and paranoid about new people. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh come on Katara! You're the one always telling me to give people a chance!" Sokka exclaimed. "I was pressed for time, I was carrying a child, it would have been a pain flying Appa while holding said child, and I come across Appa getting his head scratched by this guy!" Sokka yelled while pointing at Sean who, with the toddler, was watching him rant. "I see this and think 'Hey Sokka. Appa seems to trust him. And your_ loving _sister keeps telling you to give people a chance. Oh how happy she will be to see her brother finally listen to her advice!' I let him hold the kid so that we can go and save you! And after we save you and you see him, you suggest that I can only trust people if I'm sick?!"

Katara was speechless for a few seconds before she was able to make a response. "… Tha-That's not what I-"

"No no no! I understand completely Katara! You won't have to worry about my health for a looooong time because I'm not gonna trust any new people ever again!"

"Oh stop acting like a child Sokka!" Katara yelled before she huffed her way towards Sean. "Sorry you had to see that. I really didn't mean to imply anything about you," she said before extending her hand towards him with a smile on her face. "I'm Katara. It's nice to meet you."

Sean let go of the saddle and shook her hand while he introduced himself. "Sean. Nice to meet you too. And don't worry about it. I guess I just caught you guys at a bad time."

"Pretty much. Everything has been going downhill for us these past few minutes," said Sokka as he looked around before spotting something. "But it seems like going downhill is finally going to work for us. I see Aang!"

Katara and Sean looked to see a 12 year old boy with gray eyes wearing orange and yellow monk robes with yellow baggy pants tucked into thin tan boots. He was holding a staff taller than he was. He was also bald with blue arrow tattoos on his head and what could be seen on his hands. He was riding a steel coffin with an old man inside it on a giant slide made out of rock. Sean looked further up the slide and commented, "Someone's chasing him."

"Aaaand things have gone right back downhill again," deadpanned Sokka.

Indeed he was being chased by a girl in a large stone container that Sean figured had to be Azula. She had amber eyes with her black hair tied in a top knot with two bangs framing her face. She wore red robes and a red robe skirt with maroon clothes underneath them, the pants tucked into thin dark red boots. She was shooting blue fire from her hands at Aang who was using his staff and airbending to harmlessly disperse them.

Upon noticing Appa, Azula fired a few shots that Sokka had to steer Appa away from. He managed to maneuver Appa close enough to Aang for him to jump on with the coffin. Aang used his bending to launch the coffin with Bumi towards Appa, but he went too high for Sokka and Katara to catch them, resulting in Aang and Bumi falling out of their sight.

"Darn it! We missed catching him!" said Sokka.

"Guys, why don't we go to the bottom of these slides and see if he needs to be picked up for a quick getaway?" asked Sean.

"Good thinking. That girl with the crazy blue fire might still be chasing them," said Katara.

"You hear that Appa?" asked Sokka. Appa groaned in assent and flew off towards the bottom of the slides. It wasn't long before they found Aang on a wooden platform with Momo, his flying lemur with white fur with a brown face and green eyes.

Katara looked around the platform for someone. "Aang, where's Bumi?" she asked.

"He said he's going to stay. And he told me what to look for in an earthbending teacher," he answered as he jumped on Appa.

"You mean he's not gonna teach you?" Sokka asked.

"Apparently not," Aang sighed out in disappointment. It was then he noticed someone else on Appa that he didn't recognize. "Who's the new guy?"

"I'm Sean," he replied. "I was holding this kid so Sokka could focus on flying Appa," he said, holding said kid up who babbled happily at seeing Momo. Momo didn't share his joy as he hid in Aang's robe.

"I'm Aang. Are you gonna travel with us?"

Sean looked nervous as he answered. "Well, if it's okay with everyone…"

"Aang, how about we save this conversation for later. We don't know if anyone could still be chasing us," Katara said.

"You're right," Aang said. "I'm gonna come back when it's dark to bring the baby back. You can tell us more about yourself after I get back from that, alright?"

Sean nodded before Aang had Appa fly away from Omashu.

* * *

It was dark out with the Gaang and Sean riding on Appa. Aang had returned the toddler to his parents. When he returned, everyone decided to leave Omashu and resume their search for an earthbending teacher. They were all gathered on Appa's saddle waiting for Sean to introduce himself. "So tell us about yourself. How old are you? Where are you from? What do you like to do?" Aang asked, looking very eager to learn about a potential new friend.

Sean looked anxious as he struggled to put together an explanation. "Well you all know my name. I'm 16 years old with my birthday in around 5 months. As for where I'm from… Well, I'm not really from around here."

"Please don't say you lied to me and are from the Fire nation," whined Sokka.

"I didn't lie to you! It's just… You'll have a hard time believing me despite it being the truth. Hell even I'm still a bit awed by it," Sean explained.

"Let us be the judge of that," Katara reassured him. "Where are you from?"

Sean sighed and answered. "I'm from another dimension."

Silence reigned for a minute or so before Sokka responded. "You're right. I'm having a really hard time believing you."

"Now Sokka, let's give him some time to explain," Katara said. "Though I have to admit he's got a point Sean. That's really unbelievable. Why don't you explain one thing at a time. How did you get here?"

Sean groaned knowing the reaction he would get from his answer. "I got here through some kind of computer program that even I thought was a load of shit when I read what it claimed to be able to do."

He was met with looks of confusion, which unknowingly saved him from a scolding from Katara about his language. Aang was the one to ask the question on their minds. "What's a computer? And this program it has?"

"Look, let me just give you a really basic rundown on where I'm from and I'll try to keep it as simple as I can. I'll let you know when you can ask questions ok?" When Sean saw everyone nod, he continued. "Alright. Where I come from, there is absolutely no bending."

"I'm liking the sounds of this place already," Sokka grinned.

"Let me finish. Now since we have no bending, we had to find other ways to make life easier for us. We got heavily into science and used it to create a bunch of different technologies. A computer is one of these technologies we were able to make after many decades. It can do a bunch of stuff, but let's just talk about the program. A computer program is something you add on to a computer so it can do something it wasn't able to do before. I apparently won this particular program in some kind of contest that I had no idea I was even a part of, and it said it could allow dimensional travel and change things about the traveler, like adding knowledge and abilities. Now even where I'm from, dimensional travel is pretty much considered a ridiculous fantasy, so I thought it was a load of crap. Earlier today though, I got curious. I ran the program, followed its instructions, and next thing I know, it worked and… well here I am."

"Wow," Katara said. "That's all sounds really complicated. Could you show us something?"

Sean smiled. "Sure. It's a passion of mine, so I can answer your last question Aang," he said as he opened his backpack and pulled out his DS. "I play video games," he said, and proceeded to show Aang a few minutes of playing one of his games with the water siblings looking over their shoulders. Needless to say, Aang was amazed.

"This thing looks incredible!" Aang exclaimed. "Let me try!" Sean handed it to him where he started to play. "This is pretty fun! It's easy to get the hang of."

"So what can you do? You said this program could give you abilities. Did you do anything to yourself?" Sokka asked as Aang continued to play New Super Mario Bros.

"Two things. I made myself a bit faster, and I gave myself the knowledge and ability to use Chi Blocking and pressure points. If we fight anyone, I could temporarily paralyze their limbs and their entire body, and if they're benders, temporarily stop their bending," Sean answered.

"Stop bending?" Katara's eyes widened. "One of those girls did something to me that took my bending away. Are you saying she blocked my chi and that you can do the same?"

"Yeah, if she jabbed or poked you, then yeah she probably blocked your chi."

"Could you reverse it?" she asked. Both Sean and Sokka could hear the desperation in her voice.

Sean gave it some thought. "I think so. If you could tell me where she hit you, I could hit some other points to restore the flow of chi. I think that could work."

Katara gave a huge sigh of relief. "Oh thank the Spirits. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear that Sean."

"No problem," Sean smiled. "So… Can I travel with you guys?"

"No," Sokka said. "He can't come with us. I'm not sure if we can trust him."

Katara was shocked by his answer while Sean looked crestfallen. Katara in disbelief said, "Are you serious Sokka? You trusted him with the baby!"

Sokka smirked at this. "Just wanted you to know I was healthy Katara. I'm ok with him. Gotta admit I'm curious about what other kinds of things his world has come up with."

"Oh for the love of…" Katara groaned before she turned to Sean and gave him a reassuring smile. "Of course you can come with us Sean. You've been honest with us and we really appreciate that. I can see why you were hesitant to tell us where you're from. I've never seen anything like that game you have," Katara said. She turned to Aang for his opinion. "How about you Aang?"

Aang didn't respond, as he had been playing on the DS the whole time. Before Katara could tell Aang to pay more attention, Sean spoke. "Let him finish the level or lose a life first. He won't be as annoyed if you do."

After another minute, Sean heard Aang clear the level he was on. "Ok Aang that's enough. I gotta save power on that thing. And don't worry, your progress is gonna be saved so you can pick up where you left off."

"Oh ok. Man that's really fun Sean! So are you coming with us?" he asked.

Sean chuckled to himself knowing Aang hadn't been paying attention for the past few minutes. "If it's okay with you."

"Of course it is!" he exclaimed before turning to the water siblings. "Can he come with us guys? Please?" When he saw the annoyed look and twitching eyebrow of Katara, he became confused. Sean and Sokka were holding in their laughter at the looks of the two.

"Didn't you hear us say he could come with us Aang?" Katara asked, sounding quite annoyed.

Her tone of voice must have eluded Aang's ears. "You did? That's great!" he exclaimed as he turned to Sean. "Welcome to the group… Sean, why are you laughing?" Indeed, Sean was laughing at Aang's obliviousness to Katara's escalating anger, unable to hold it in any longer. Amazingly, Sokka showed incredible willpower by holding in his own.

Unfortunately for Sean, his laughter brought the attention of Katara's growing wrath onto himself. "Yes Sean. I'd like to know the answer to that question as well!"

Sean stopped laughing as he didn't know how to placate her. "W-Well I just-"

Aang looked confused as Katara started to scold Sean. "Sokka, why is Katara angry at Sean?"

Sokka grinned as he managed to calm down. "I wouldn't worry about it. I'm just glad I'm not the one she's lecturing for once. Let's just start to look for a place to set up camp." Aang agreed. Overall, he had to say today was pretty good. It was disappointing that Bumi couldn't teach him earthbending, but he met an interesting new friend. And in Aang's opinion, that always makes any day a good one.

* * *

**AN: So yeah. This is my first story on the site. Honestly, I'm just throwing the first two chapters on here (because they're all I have) to see how people respond to it. I play a lot of video games, so I want to see that people will actually give a damn for this so that I know putting aside a bit of time for this will be appreciated. Like the parentheses in the Prologue suggest, I'm not all that confident in myself. I probably will takes flames very harshly. And writing's not exactly my forte. It literally takes me forever to type, because for me writing is one of those things that makes thoughts jumble in my head. And of course I'm so meticulous that I need the writing to read damn near perfect. You want an example on how bad it is? It literally took me 6 minutes to write up to this point in the author's note.**

**So yes. Please review. Tell me how I did. And if you would like to see more. I need to make sure that if I put some time into this, it will be worth it.**


End file.
